In this proposal we have studied the molecules involved in synaptogenesis in the adult rat in response to denervation using the hippocampus. In the next grant period we will continue our studies paying particular attention to the nature of surface glycoproteins at the synapse and the network of proteins of the cytoskeletal net at the synapse. Antisera are currently being prepared and we hope to be able to follow and manipulate synapse formation in this way. We are also continuing to investigate the sprouting reaction in the hippocampus and are attempting to block and facilitate growth in various ways using hormones and other agents.